1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of stencils for parking lot markings.
2. Description of Related Art
The making of a stencil has long been the preferred method of marking a surface by using the projected cut out idea, transferred onto a thin sheet of material, be it paper, plastic, metal etc. Users can then place the stencil on any number of surfaces and create the desired design by applying some sort of pigment. This method has undergone a variety of changes from simple transference of tribal signs to that of more elaborate family crest. The distinguishing of men on the battlefield was often done by stenciling the sign of the kingdom to shields and clothing, because of its ease of transference. But as the science of stenciling developed, so too did its forms and importance. Stencils have played some very important roles in the development of our shared history. The story is told of the young Johann Gutenberg, who entered the shop of his father and by accident, dropped a carved wooden letter into a bucket of pigmented liquid. He quickly retrieved it from the liquid and placed it on a surface to dry. Later when he moved the letter he noticed the impression left, and thus a stencil was marked in the mind of the man who would bring the world out of the age of the quill to the science of immoveable type. During the great wars in Europe, the training of airplane pilots to be accurate in bomb dropping was marked on the pretended field of battle by a large stenciled X, thus giving the pilot a viewable target from above. This type of stenciling is more in line with the application being presented, i.e., on the ground. Not simply the marking of personal items, but rather the stenciling of shared space. With the rise and expansion of cities, and thus the need for directional development, an ever increasing system of surface applications has become necessary. If one can mark a field, one then directs an ever expanding mass of transit by applying necessary information to the varied surfaces upon which they transverse. Thus parking lot striping allows the public to maintain order and share common spaces with safety. It has become necessary in the course of development to stencil certain spaces for those among us who suffer with some type of disability. Their preferred parking places have become the universal symbol for safety and preference. The need has also arisen for the shared space of transit to be marked with certain directional arrows, allowing for the ease of flow and the lessening of accidents and congestion. And with the rise of the modern fast food restaurant such pavement markings have taken on a life of their own. Entire packages of logos and local or regional fixed stencils exist to give the driver a since of local shared identity. Thus we see an every widening array of products filling the market to meet the needs of our ever changing transit experience.
There is a certain sense of excitement as a new business moves into a neighborhood. The new architecture, and clean curb appeal make for the ever increasing value of that neighborhood. However certain problems do exist for the owners of such business. One being that which this application addresses. Sadly the pavement marking industry, which has no problem in creating accurate zoned new construction fixed markings, stumbles in the later maintenance and care for such directional's. Here is the problem. Suppose an initial striper enters the parking lot striping industry. The initial striper then must make certain choices as to the font and sizes of lettering for such things as DRIVE THRU, ENTER, EXIT, ONLY, LOADING ZONE, ETC. The initial striper must also decide on a size of arrow for giving direction to the initial striper's customers. Such arrows vary from as little as 6″ to the ever sprawling 92″. Also the handicap marking for such business must be done in compliance with the ADA, usually requiring the initial striper to stencil a large blue box overlaid with a white wheelchair symbol. Finally, the initial striper completes the striping of the parking lot, and move on to the next job. The problem arises when the new striper follows the initial striper and tries to perform general maintenance in re-striping the parking lot. If the new striper has not chosen the same size of fixed stencils, arrows or, boxes, the new striper must make certain adjustments to the initial striper preexisting sizes. Thus over years of parking lot maintenance restriping various users have seen something that looked so easy, become an ever sprawling metamorphosis of dysfunction. Stripers have not always had the same font style or stencil size as the initial striper before them, and so users have only one option afforded to them in the course of performing their maintenance tasks. Paint a box over the existing stenciling and then apply a larger size stencil using another color. It's a common practice. This then becomes the pattern for those who follow the new striper, except they never are able to cover the new striper's square or arrow cleanly and accurately. It continues to get ever larger and larger. Or in the case of the arrows, they simply get a paint over, which leaves the old arrow, peering and poking out from under the new one. Most use a makeshift elaboration of boards, tape, paint paddles, etc. to try and maintain the size of the box or arrow, as the ability to mimic the same size is elusive. Thus the need to have an adjustable stencil for arrows, boxes, parking bumps, and lighting poles has led to the creation of just such a product.
While there are many stencils for painting parkings lot well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.